A Cleric's Private Thoughts
by BorbFan28
Summary: Ophilia muses about her traveling companions and daydreams about a particular apothecary. Just some fluff that I had floating around in my head after a traveling banter scene.


Disclaimer: I own non of these characters. That honor goes to Kota Oosaki

To say she was uncomfortable was an understatement, but Ophilia was almost starting to get used to the atmosphere of a common tavern. For nearly eleven months she had traveled with these seven once strangers. She now considered them friends and more than just road companions. They watched out for her and her for them. They each had their own reason for the journey they were on and, for better or sometimes worse, the group was together in the thick of each of their personal battles.

She slowly put down her glass of buttermilk on the table and glanced at the room, thankful for her inconspicuous spot in a back booth. The cleric liked to observe but wouldn't dream of participating in the raucous behavior of her comrades. She was not alone, however, as Olberic had remained with her. He continually carried his own honorable code of conduct which entailed being a protective partner. He treated her with respect and demanded she be treated tenderly by the others. She was grateful for his company. He wasn't much of a talker, but they had both discovered that they could sit in quiet for long periods of time and be very content together.

At the sound of a table breaking she glanced over to see H'aanit towering over a man laughing and praising him for his efforts in fighting her. Linde was lying next to him, her tail flicking. If cats could laugh Ophilia was sure the beast would be chuckling alongside her human. A small smile developed on Ophilia's mouth. H'aanit was from a completely different world. Her world was loud, savage, and passionate. Ophilia was raised in the quiet and mostly solemn realm of the church. She loved her upbringing and she was so grateful for it. There were times though when she felt frustrated at her own lack of bravery. She knew she had strengths and that comparison did nothing to improve her as a person but there were times she envied her huntress friend.

Tressa sat down at their table with a big smile. "Anyone need anything? I just sold some of my wares. This is such a good place for a makeshift market." She practically bubbled at the thrill of making a sale. Ever since meeting Ali, her sole focus was to improve her merchant abilities. To sell anything practically anywhere was her goal. Olberic then leaned over to ask her a question about a purchase he was looking to make in the next town. Ever since leaving Cobbleston, he had been searching for a gift for the pupil he had left behind. He often tried to hide his emotions, but it was easy to see the care and devotion he had for the young boy. While the two discussed buying and bartering Ophilia continued to gaze about the room.

Therion was nowhere to be seen but she knew he was there somewhere. Her heart was often on the verge of breaking when she witnessed his abilities, so she didn't mind not seeing him at the moment. She did not condemn him. That wasn't her right and goodness knew she had her faults. It was however trying for her to know of his "profession" as a thief and not have guilt. He was so loyal to the group and he had procured many things they had needed, but his methods were concerning to say the least. Each night in her prayers she had repented of her own shortcomings as well as pleaded for a way to encourage a change of heart in her friend. She only wanted him to have joy in life.

She thought Cyrus was missing from the revelry until she spotted him at the bar in deep discussion with someone who wore similar academic robes as him. He always managed to find someone and more than likely would be there until the tavern closed discussing various topics of interest. He intimidated her with his intelligence, but she also found his cluelessness about interpersonal relationships endearing. They had each been giving each other "lessons" so to speak. He was helping her with ancient languages, so she could improve her duties in the church, and she was instructing him on unspoken communication of females. She still didn't know why he came to her when Primrose was so much better at things like that, but perhaps it was because he was intimidated by the dancer. Ophilia knew she as a young cleric was anything but intimidating.

The girl bit her lip in concern. Poor sweet Primrose had endured so much in her life. She didn't pity her. Primrose would never stand for that, but she did yearn for her to find the solace she sought after. The clang on small bells made her turn her head and blush as the said dancer spun on the dance floor revealing far more leg skin than Ophilia would have ever dreamed of showing. They did share a bond however. Like the majority of the group Primrose looked at the young Sister more like a little sister and took it upon herself to protect her, body and mind. She understood men and predators the way H'aanit understood monsters. Each of them felt it was needed to inform both Ophilia and Tressa of the dangers that could lurk in dark corners of the world. While every member in the group was able to hold their own in a fight it was understood that going to certain places alone was foolish for the two young women. Cyrus was also included in that sentiment, so it didn't feel completely sexist. It was just a matter of understanding who you are as a person, and where your strengths lie.

A loud laugh drew her attention over to the young apothecary of the group. A feint blush appeared on Ophilia's cheeks as she watched him jovially interact with everyone around him. Alfyn was so personable, and kind. He made friends in each town they went to. This knowledge was both endearing and frustrating. She often wondered if his attentive nature to her was part of his ability to talk to anyone in any circumstance, or if he might possibly return her fledgling feelings for him. It was his kindness that attracted her. His hands were strong enough to ward of monsters and evil, but they also healed and comforted. She had only had one other crush in her life and refused to be the type of person to let an infatuation get in the way of her important tasks, but in evenings such as this she allowed herself a small moment of daydreaming. She would more than likely be made fun of if others knew that the content of her daydreaming were sweet little things, such as going on a picnic or having her hand held on a walk. Her blush deepened when she considered her naivety. Dreaming of anything much more than those innocent interactions was not in her nature. She knew who she was, and she considered those fleeting moments of infatuation to be special. She would not sully them for herself.

It was then she noticed he had come up to the table.

"I'm about to head back to the inn if anyone would like to walk with me?" he asked the three sitting.

"I'm going to stay a bit longer I think. I think I can sell more items."

"I shall stay with Tressa. It's starting to get rowdy in here" Olberic stated.

"Ophilia will you be staying as well?" Alfyn inquired.

"Um, no, I don't think so, thank you, I will walk with you if that is alright. I'm getting a little tired." She smiled up at him grateful for his offer. She just hoped the dim lighting of the room hid her blush as she accepted.

"Then let's be off!" He laughed and held out a hand to help her stand. Ophilia's throat went dry but she reminded herself that it was a natural action of his. As an apothecary he wasn't the least bit shy about grabbing someone's hand to assist them. She might as well be an old lady crossing a street! What she didn't notice was six other sets of eyes slyly looking at the interaction with amusement and interest. While she felt she was discrete in her affections it was obvious to the more mature travelers in the company. The question most of them carried in their mind was if Alfyn could see her partiality towards him. Like Ophilia they didn't know if his attentions were special or just part of his personality. Alfyn wasn't a flirt, and he wasn't oblivious the way poor Cyrus was, but he treated everyone so equally it was legitimately hard to tell if he had feelings beyond the platonic towards the sweet cleric.

As they walked out the tavern doors and into the night they fell neatly into step. Ophilia wanted to start a conversation but she was also enjoying the quiet stillness of the walk and wasn't sure if interrupting it would improve or take away from the moment.

Alfyn cleared his throat and broke the silence instead. "I picked a few more of the flowers you like to make an ointment in our last town. I had some extra and thought maybe you might like one?" He paused and turned towards her holding a small purple flower out to her.

"Thank you," she smiled. "It's so lovely."

"I used some ice on it to preserve it longer. It also shouldn't crumple on you in your pack that way." He put his hand on the back of his neck and grinned shyly like a little boy. Her stomach fluttered a bit. How could someone look so handsome but also cute at the same time?

Ophilia turned to start walking once more. "I love it," she stated again quietly. "You are very kind."

She felt a hand on her arm stop her. She turned to meet his gaze and noted the atmosphere had slightly changed between them.

"You know," he began and then swallowed, "soon we will be at your last village to bring the flame too… I was wondering if after that if you are going directly back to Flamesgrace?"

"Yes," she said softly. "Once my pilgrimage is complete I have many duties to attend to there. My father, his Excellency…" she trailed off.

"Of course!" He smiled, "I'm not sure what I was thinking. Of course you're going to go home…" He looked away and his hand dropped from her arm. There was a sudden lack of warmth where it had been. "It will be strange to not be traveling with you anymore. I have to say, I'm not looking forward to it."

"Really?" she opened her eyes wider in surprise.

"Well yeah, you've become a great friend. We've all been a part of each other's journeys for so many months it's hard to recall a time when we weren't together dontcha think?"

"Oh," she cleared her throat. "yes, absolutely. You've all become so dear to me. I agree, it will be difficult…" She began to walk again reminding herself to not be disappointed. She had so many other things she was responsible for, it wasn't prudent to get hung up on Alfyn and the unknown status of his affections.

"I suppose it isn't too difficult to travel to Flamesgrace. I'm guessing I might even be able to help there if the town ever needs an apothecary." He smiled at her.

"Sure!" She smiled back. "Any time you are there I will personally make sure food is ready and your bed is warm." Her face instantly lit up bright red when the implications of her words sunk in. "What I mean is my family, our home, I know Father wouldn't mind hosting… There's no sense in paying at the inn when you have friends who live there…ha ha."She trailed off and began to think this was the longest walk she had ever been on. She was so embarrassed.

"I'd like to meet your family. Your father and your sister, they sound amazing."

She was grateful for his graciousness in overlooking her embarrassing phrasing.

"They really are. I love them deeply. They have done so much for me and have truly helped shape me into the person I am. I will be forever grateful they took me in."

As she looked down the street and saw the inn she couldn't help but be partially disappointed. While on the one hand she was tired of feeling embarrassed, on the other Alfyn's company was so enjoyable. She didn't know how to organically prolong their time together. It wasn't often just the two of them. She decided to try the first thing that came to mind.

"It's a really lovely night." She stated feeling a little awkward. "I really apricate you offering to walk with me. Sometimes the taverns can be a bit, well, I guess overstimulating might be the right word. I was feeling so tired there but I'm feeling more refreshed now."

"Well good! Clean night air does that. It might be hard to fall asleep now. I admit I'm feeling a bit more awake too. Heh heh."

"Would you want to maybe, I mean, would you like to sit for a moment?" She gestured to a bench that was near the front of the inn.

"Sounds good."

They both sat and again she pondered if conversation or silence was better. She ran her hand nervously on the arm of the bench trying to think of something to say that didn't sound ridiculous.

"Ow!" she exclaimed "My hand!"

"What happened?" Alfyn gently took her hand and turned her hand over. A large splinter was protruding from her palm.

"Of all the silly things, oooh, that smarts!" She sucked in a breath and grimaced. Sure, she wanted to hold his hand, but she didn't want to be maimed to accomplish the task.

Alfyn turned her hand into the light and inspected it. "It won't be the most pleasant experience, but would you like me to remove it. I have my bag with me."

Ophilia nodded and shut her eyes. She wasn't squeamish, but he had started to rub her wrist in a comforting manner. The tone of his voice was so soft and deep it sent shivers to her stomach. She felt like an idiot.

While he administered to her palm she opened her eyes to look at his face. He was so focused. She smiled thinking he was treating her silly splinter with the same care he would with someone with a horrible injury. He really knew how to make his patients feel special.

"You're making me nervous." He teased. She blushed and mumbled an apology for staring. "Kidding…" He winked at her and laughed again. "It's deeper than I originally thought. You might have a scar. I'm sorry." He gave her a sad smile.

"Last week I saw you sew a gash on H'aanits arm closed. This will be nothing."

He grinned again. "Well okay then."

As he poured a cool liquid over her hand she felt tingles from it numbing the area.

"This is meant to take some of the sting away as well as fight any infection that might try to start." He then got some small instruments and started working on the shards of wood embedded in her hand. "You know," he cleared his throat, "I've been trying to think of a way to possibly hold your hand, but this seems a little excessive…" Alfyn grinned and looked up at her.

Her mind went blank at his vocalization of her earlier thought... Did he really just say that? "Wha…?" She began. "Wait, are you flirting with me?"

"Well, I thought I was, but I guess I'm doing a poor job of it." At this point he had turned away to grab a bandage from his bag. She saw him take a deep breath before he turned back to finish his administrations.

"No, you're not!" She exclaimed louder than was necessary. Her blush went from her cheeks all the way down her neck. "What I mean is, I, um, well that is…You are a good flirt and I, um…I just…" why couldn't she form a full sentence for goodness sake.

He chuckled to himself. "You really are cute Ophilia. I hate to say it, but I'm all done."

She bit her lip. "What about my other hand?"

He tilted his head curiously. "Is your other hand injured?"

"No, I mean, that is, if you would like to hold my hand, um, what about my other hand?" She swallowed with difficulty.

His face lit up with a smile. "Ophilia, I would love to hold your hand if you will allow me that honor." With that he took her uninjured hand is his and gently stroked her knuckles. "Wow," he said softly, "I wish I had had the courage to do this ages ago." He smiled at her.

"Me too." Ophilia responded and laughed.

They both looked at each other and blushed before looking out at the moonlit scene the bench was pointed towards. Behind them were six pairs of eyes that grinned.

"About time," Primrose said, and the others nodded.


End file.
